


Better things to do

by emh19



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 2 to 1, F/F, Fluff, I'm sorry if it sucks, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynonna keeps interupting, i hope it doesn't, i was struck with this idea at 3am, this is just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emh19/pseuds/emh19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Officer Nicole Haught is not one to slack off on the job neither is Waverly Earp. But if you put them both in a room, alone, at 10pm on a Friday very little work is gonna get done.<br/>Aka<br/>The 2 times one girlfriend would not cooperate and the 1 time they both do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better things to do

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this at like 3am so please tell me if you find any mistakes  
> this is un-betaed aso all mistakes are my own  
> comments are always welcome

Wynonna had left the Black Badge office about an hour ago with Dolls muttering something about 'the bloody revenants'. That left just Waverly and Nicole going through files for anything that would help them with the case. Nicole was more than happy to help with all of the black badge stuff after Wynonna and Waverly had explained the weirdness that was bread into purgatory.

As much as Nicole wanted to help there was only so much tedious paperwork she could take especially when her very cute girlfriend was sitting next to her.“Hey Waves what do you say we take a little break” Nicole says nudging the smaller girl in the arm, “I would love to but I think I’m on the edge of a breakthrough” Waverly mumbles without lifting her eyes from her work.

Nicole sighs before standing up and moving around to stand behind Waverly, resting her hands on her girlfriend’s hips. “Are you sure nothing could persuade you to put that paper down?” she asks right in Waverly’s ear. She feels Waverly shiver but makes no move to put down her paper, “Wave come on we’re alone, we can do whatever we want.”

Nicole starts to move her hands higher pulling Waverly’s shirt with it, “Nicole we need to finish this before Wynonna and Dolls get back” Waverly stutters, the effect her girlfriend was having on her obvious. “Waverly Earp if you do not put that paper down now I will have to take matters into my own hands” Nicole announces.

When Waverly makes no move to put down the paper Nicole sighs, moves her hands back to her girlfriend's hips and lifts her up.Waverly squeals and flails her arms almost hitting Nicole in the face, “I warned you Wave” Nicole laughs swinging her girlfriend around.

“Nicole put me down, put me down now” Waverly squeals. Nicole moves over to the couch and tosses her on it before climbing on top of her, “There you go, wish granted” She says smile spreading across her face at their close proximity. As Waverly leans her head up to capture her girlfriend’s lips Wynonna bursts through the door her gun raised.

“Waverly are you ok, I heard screaming” Wynonna scans the room before noticing the two girls on the couch looking very embarrassed, “Please don’t tell me that that screaming was you two having sex, and on the couch we all share, gross” she asks holstering her gun and walking over to the table. Waverly pushes Nicole off her and hurries over to her sister “no Wynonna, Nicole just picked me up and it surprised me is all “she stutters lowering her head away from her sister’s gaze.

Wynonna just shakes her head “first Nedley’s office now here is nowhere sacred,” this makes both Nicole and Waverly blush harder than before, "wait how you know about that" Nicole says staring in shock at Wynonna. Wynonna levels her with a look "Neither of you is subtle".Wynonna rolls her eyes before heading to the door, “have fun you two.” Once Wynonna is out of the room Nicole moves back to make room for Waverly again but she just sits back down and starts looking at the papers again, “really Waves” Nicole whines.

* * *

 

It was a Friday night in Purgatory and Nicole was working late at the station again.This time however she had no choice, they had been called to an armed robbery at lunchtime so now Nicole had all the paperwork from that arrest and also all the paperwork she had missed doing because of being called out.

Waverly, however, had been given the night off by Wynonna, in her words, ‘take a night off, spend time with Officer Haught-in-here, have fun’ and that was exactly what Waverly planned to do.

Her and Nicole had had less and less alone time since Bobo had become a more prevalent figure in town, she was feeling frustrated and just wanted to make-out with her very attractive girlfriend. She walks into the main area of the station finding Nicole sitting alone at her desk bent over some paperwork, “hey Nicole how would you feel about sneaking into Nedley’s office and taking a little break” she asks sitting on the desk in front of the redhead.

“Wave I am so sorry I really am, but if I don’t finish this paperwork Nedley is gonna’ hand me my own ass on a silver platter” Nicole sighs glancing up at Waverly with sad eyes. Waverly huffs and leans down to talk to Nicole, “I’m sure he will understand that you needed a little, break” she leans down even further making sure that her girlfriend was well aware of her cleavage.

“Wave I know what you are doing and it won’t work I need to finish this now, if you stop bothering me and let me do the paperwork maybe I’ll be done before midnight and we can have some fun then” Nicole says sending a sincere smile up to Waverly.

Waverly huffs but gets off the desk “fine party pooper,” she moves around to position herself in front of Nicole, “just one kiss to tide me over please” she puts on a puppy dog pout that she knows Nicole cannot resist. “Fine come here” Nicole pulls the shorter girl onto her lap and kisses her softly, Waverly, however, has a different idea, slipping her tongue into her girlfriend’s mouth and deepening the kiss.

Wynonna decides that it is the perfect time to immerge from the black badge offices to grab some coffee, “Waverly when I said have fun with Officer TooHaught, I did not mean in the middle of the police station” Wynonna yells walking past them into the kitchen.

Waverly laughs before trying to kiss Nicole again “nope kiss over Wave I need to get back to work” Waverly makes a noise of displeasure before getting off Nicole’s lap and going back into the black badge offices.

* * *

 

It was mid-day and Nicole was sitting at her desk slowly making her way through paperwork, Waverly was sitting beside her looking over her own research on the latest revenants to crawl out of the woodwork. The two had been spending more time together like this, just being in each other’s space.

Nicole liked it because just spending time being around the ball of energy that is Waverly Earp make her day infinitely better, Waverly enjoyed these times for a completely different reason, she enjoyed it because it was a chance to see the taller girl with her walls down, she got to notice all the little things she did without noticing it (like sticking out her tongue when she was writing reports or tapping her pen when she was researching).

As much as both of the girls loved this time they both much preferred time when they were completely alone, no Wynonna or Nedley to interrupt them. As the time ticked by people left the office for the day, Nedley left at 7 to go home advising Nicole to do the same, Wynonna and Dolls left around 9 saying they needed to track a revenant that was causing trouble at a farm.

By the time midnight rolled around the girls were alone in the station. Nicole suddenly stood up, scaring Waverly. She grabbed her girlfriend’s hand and dragged her into Nedley’s office, “we have had no alone time in a while, I think it’s time we made the most of it” she smiled, dimples forming making Waverly weak.

They wasted no time jumping onto the couch shedding clothes until they are just left in their underwear, “Wynonna could get back at any time are you sure you want to do this?” Nicole asks pushing Waverly back so she can look her in the eye. Waverly smiles at the sweetness of her girlfriend, “I’m sure” that’s all it takes for Nicole to jump in.

Nedley walks into his office the next morning to find Nicole and Waverly asleep and very naked on his couch, “I need to get a better lock, or take away Haughts key privileges” He mumbles to himself before exiting the office, closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> come see me at this-may-be-a-url.Tumblr.com  
> Feedback is always appreciated as are comments


End file.
